


Unseen (Karma)

by sleepyprincess



Series: Chikan Series. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bus, Chikan, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Prompto is mentioned and implied, Public Humiliation, Public Transportation, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: After Prompto escapes the bus, Noctis ends up getting a taste of his own medicine.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Chikan Series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Unseen (Karma)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Unseen.

_He fucking got away_ , Noctis fumed to himself upon the bus coming to a halt. Once he hopped off, he whirled around almost wildly, searching for the blond victim he enjoyed torturing. With a huff, he sulked his way back onto the bus, defeated and ready to take a nap. Still hard from the interaction, he slumped against the same pole his target had hopelessly clung to prior.  


Even standing up, he felt himself starting to nod off when more passengers boarded the almost-cramped bus. Two larger bodies took their places behind and in front of the prince, a little closer than what was considered “normal” on public transportation. One man stood in front of him, carrying a limber figure; aesthetically pleasing, with virescent bespectacled eyes and a stoic visage. His front grazed Noct’s, but neither moved. The younger man clenched his jaw and backed up, only to feel a hard, pronounced erection jabbing at his ass.  


Before the prince could shift away from either man, he was hindered when the hand of the man behind him – a large, hefty hand at that – grabbed him by the hip and pinned the smaller male, who let out a whimper of dissent. The erection that had been touching his ass only swelled, its warmth provoking another wriggle from the young royal.  


“Move, and I’ll break you like a fuckin’ toothpick,” the man growled, his rough timbre inducing goosebumps on Noct’s delicate skin. As if on cue, the man in front of him pressed his own hard-on against the now-sandwiched man’s crotch, which became mortifyingly hard again.  


Prince Noctis was getting a taste of his own medicine. He registered this all while the man in front of him curled his hand down his front and palmed him. His mind scolded him for how hard he had become, most of all from how hopeless he felt in the situation. He could not flee, due to how packed the bus had become again. He could not object without causing a scene.  


He was confined, yet his cock still twitched from the palming in front of him, and the thrusting going on behind him.  


“C-Cut it out,” Noctis pleaded, his eyes flittering closed from the unwanted indulgence he felt overpowering his common sense.  


“Absolutely _not_ ,” the man in front answered coolly, replacing his hand with his own puffed-up bulge, “you feel far too sublime for me to stop. Also, _you’re_ enjoying it, evidently.” The same hand that had groped him before now snaked its way under his shirt, groping his nipples with small flicks and leaving light scratches among his skin.  


“Might as well get over it, cause I ain’t stoppin’, _Princess_ ,” the man behind him exhaled, thanking the gods for white noise. This declaration only encouraged both men to continue their silent assault on the prince, who had his eyes squeezed shut.  


_Fuck, he was close.  
_

He peeked an eye open and looked around, slightly hoping someone would detect his predicament and call out the two strangers fondling him.  


_Was this how the man he had felt up on before felt?  
_

Before he could answer himself, Noctis felt the two unknown men breathing hard before they almost simultaneously tensed up, both their bodies tightening. The hand holding grappled his hip as tightly as possible; which would adorn his skin with bruises shortly.  


“ _N-N-No-_ “  


His own body tautened up involuntarily as a reaction to the dampness he felt on his crotch and his ass. He let out a shaky exhale and felt his body relax, his gaze averting the one in front of him.  


“He enjoyed it,” the gruff voice behind him chuckled, rumbling in his chest.  


“Indeed. I assure you, _Highness_ ,” the man in front of him grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to look into those cold, lust-filled eyes, “you’re to take this route again. _Tomorrow_.”  


Before he could argue, the sexual dynamic duo disappeared into the sea of bus-riders, as if they were merely a figment of his imagination.  


Aroused and scared, Noctis looked down and saw how wet his pants had gotten from the overstimulation. He practically bolted off the bus and into the night, wanting to touch himself to the memories he had made on this particular day.  


Did he prefer _touching_ , or being **touched**??


End file.
